Die Zeit läuft ab
Die Zeit läuft ab ist die sechszehnte Episode und zugleich das Finale der dritten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung 30 Stunden, bevor Deans Deal endet, suchen Dean, Sam und Bobby nach Lilith, die den Vertrag hält. Sie finden heraus, wo sie ist, und Sam bittet Ruby um Hilfe - entgegen Deans Einwänden. Ruby meint, Sam müsse seine Kräfte anwenden, um Lilith zur Strecke zu bringen, aber sie hören nicht auf sie, sondern stehlen ihren Dolch und machen sich auf den Weg nach New Harmony, Indiana. Sam, Dean und Bobby treten gegen Lilith und ihre Dämonen an - ein allerletzter Versuch, Deans Leben zu retten. Handlung Dean rennt in einem Wald vor jemandem weg, doch dann steht ein Höllenhund plötzlich vor ihm und tötet ihn, als er auf den Boden fällt. Dean wacht über einem Buch über Höllenhunde auf und als Sam kommt, schließt er das Buch schnell. Sam berichtet Dean, dass Bobby Lilith gefunden hat und Dean erinnert ihn daran, dass er nur noch 30 Stunden zu leben hat. Als Sam Dean ermutigt, dass sie ihn retten können und Dean ihn ansieht, sieht er, wie Sams Gesicht sich dämonisch verzerrt. Da sie durch Bela Liliths wahren Namen kennen, führen Dean, Sam und Bobby ein Suchritual durch, das sie nach New Harmony, Indiana, lenkt. Die beiden wollen gleich los, aber Dean ist beunruhigt, denn er traut der Information nicht und sieht keinen Weg, wie man Lilith töten kann. Sam will Rubys Dolch benutzen, um Lilith zu töten, doch dann entbricht ein Streit zwischen Dean und Sam. Bobby geht und sucht nach einer anderen Möglichkeit zur Rettung von Dean. left|thumb|220pxSam vollzieht ein Ritual, um Ruby zu rufen. Diese gibt zu, dass sie wusste, dass Lilith Deans Vertrag hält und dachte, die Brüder wären noch nicht bereit. Sam will ihren Dolch, doch sie sagt ihm zunächst, dass sie einen anderen Weg wisse, Dean zu retten: durch Sams Visionen, die nicht verschwunden sind und diese Lilith töten können. Da Sam nun richtig verzweifelt ist, kann er seine Kräfte auch benutzen und Ruby will ihm zeigen, wie. Dean taucht auf und will den Dolch haben und er glaubt nicht, dass Ruby ihnen helfen will. Dean und Ruby streiten sich und dann schlägt er sie, woraufhin Ruby gegen Dean und Sam kämpft. Dean hat es geschafft, den Dolch von Ruby zu klauen und als sie es holen will, merkt sie, dass sie in einer Dämonenfalle feststeckt. Dean und Sam bereiten sich auf den Kampf vor und Sam fragt sich, ob Ruby Recht hatte, dass Sam Lilith besiegen kann. Dean sagt seinem Bruder, dass Sam sein Schwachpunkt ist und die Dämonen diesen Fakt immer wieder verwenden werden. thumb|212pxNew Harmony, Indiana: Pat Fremont holt die Post und trifft auf seinen Nachbarn. Pat gibt Tom einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem "Hilf uns" steht, und geht dann ins Haus zurück, wo sich eine Leiche auf dem Boden befindet. Pat sagt seinen Kindern, dass seine Enkelin nicht mehr dieselbe ist. Pats Enkelin kommt, in Blut getränkt, zu ihnen und umarmt ihren Vater. Er fragt seine Tochter, ob sie sie mal gehen lassen wird, woraufhin sie fragt, ob sie sie noch lieben würden. Die Familie sagt schnell, aber zögernd, "ja". left|thumb|200pxAls Dean und Sam losfahren wollen, springt der Impala nicht an, denn Bobby hat ein Teil des Autos geklaut und will nun mit ihnen fahren. Dann fragt er Dean, wie viele Halluzinationen er schon hatte, da die Höllenhunde hinter ihm her sind. Bobby gibt Dean das geklaute Teil und sagt, er würde hinter ihnen herfahren. Dean macht das Radio an und sagt, dass sie zusammen zu dem Bon-Jovi-Song "Wanted Dead or Alive" singen sollten, was sie dann auch tun. Dann werden sie von der Polizei angehalten und Dean tötet den Polizisten mit dem Dolch. Bobby taucht auf und Sam merkt, dass sein Bruder einen Dämon getötet hat. Dean sagt, er würde jetzt die wahren Gesichter von Dämonen erkennen. Bobby sagt, dass Dean die anderen Höllenwesen sehen kann, je näher er der Hölle kommt. Pat und die Familien feiern den Geburtstag seines Enkels, wie jeden Tag. Die Kleine fragt ihren Großvater, warum er den Nachbarn um Hilfe gebeten habe, und als er sie anlügt, tötet sie ihn. Die Eltern spielen, als wäre nichts passiert, während Dean, Sam und Bobby von draußen hereinsehen. Dean bemerkt, dass alle Nachbarn, auch der, den Pat um Hilfe gebeten hatte, Dämonen sind. Bobby sagt, dass das Mädchen aufgehalten werden müsse. Schon zum 26. Mal liest die Mutter die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte für ihre Tochter vor. Dean bemerkt einen Dämon, der als Postbote getarnt ist, und lockt ihn weg, dann tötet Sam ihn mit dem Dolch. Bobby bereitet unterdessen Weihwasser vor. Plötzlich taucht Ruby auf und verlangt ihren Dolch von Dean zurück. Sam taucht auf und droht ihr mit dem Dolch und Ruby sagt, dass es für Dean schon zu spät sei. Dean sagt ihnen, dass alle Nachbarn sie schon bemerkt hätten, woraufhin sie versuchen, ins Haus der Fremonts einzudringen. Als die Gartensprinkler anfangen, Wasser zu versprühen, ist es das heilige Wasser, welches die Dämonen erst einmal außer Gefecht setzt. left|thumb|220pxSie dringen ins Haus ein und sehen die Leiche auf dem Boden, dann kommt Mr. Fremont und sagt, dass Lilith oben sei. Dean sagt ihm, er solle in den Keller gehen, doch der Mann will nicht, weshalb Dean ihn bewusstlos schlägt. Sam und Ruby gehen nach oben und teilen sich auf. Er findet das Mädchen mit ihrer Mutter im Bett. Die Kleine schläft und die Mutter befiehlt Sam, dass er sie töten solle. Als er kurz davor ist, die Kleine umzubringen, kommt Dean und sagt, dass Lilith nicht mehr in dem Mädchen sei. thumb|200pxBobby wartet draußen, während Dean der Frau und dem Kind befiehlt, mit dem Mann zusammen im Keller zu warten. Sam fragt Ruby, was er tun müsse, um Dean zu retten, aber sie sagt, sie hätten nicht genug Zeit. Dean versucht, Sam zu beruhigen, der aber nicht aufgeben will. Dean sagt Sam, er solle weiterkämpfen und sich um den Impala kümmern. Die Uhr schlägt Mitternacht und die Höllenhunde kommen, die nur Dean sehen kann. Die Drei rennen weg und Dean legt eine Dreck-Spur vor Türen und Fenstern, um die Höllenhunde fernzuhalten. Ruby will den Dolch, um die Höllenhunde abzuhalten, doch dann merkt Dean durch seine Fähigkeiten, dass das nicht Ruby ist. Als Sam versucht, sie zu töten, lässt Ruby ihn durch die Luft fliegen. Lilith sagt, sie hätte Ruby weit, weit weg geschickt, und küsst Sam, der zu handeln versucht, doch Lilith meint, dass er nichts hätte, was sie will. Sie lässt die Höllenhunde in den Raum, die Dean zerreißen. Lilith wirft Sam einen Energiestrahl entgegen, doch der bewirkt bei ihm nichts – Sam lebt noch. Gerade, als er Lilith in Rubys Körper töten will, verschwindet eine schwarze Wolke – Lilith – aus ihr. Sam sieht den toten Dean auf dem Boden liegen und beginnt zu weinen. In der Hölle sieht man, dass Dean an Händen und Füßen angekettet ist und die Ketten auch durch andere Körperteile gehen. Dean ruft seinen Bruder um Hilfe, der ihn aber nicht hören kann. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Ruby *Lilith *Zoey Fremont *Bobby Singer *Pat Fremont Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Höllenhunde Musik *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Kansas *'Wanted Dead oder Alive' von Bon Jovi Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' No Rest for the Wicked (Keine Ruhe für die Bösen) *'Spanisch:' No hay Descanso para los Malditos (Keine Ruhe für die Verdammten) *'Französisch:' Les Chiens de l'Enfer (Die Höllenhunde) *'Italienisch:' Non c'è’ pace per il maligno (Es gibt keinen Frieden für das Böse) *'Portugiesisch:' Enfrentando o capeta (Mit Blick auf den Teufel) *'Polnisch:' Zło nie śpi (Das Böse schläft nie) *'Tschechisch:' Hříšníci nenaleznou pokoje (Sünder dürfen keine Ruhe finden) *'Ungarisch:' Pokoljárás (In die Hölle) *'Finnisch:' Viimeiset hetket (Die letzten Momente) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 03